Hitherto, an article storing arrangement of this type has been known as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 3-152004.
This article storing arrangement includes a box-like enclosure body, a passage formed centrally in the enclosure body, and shelf assemblies for storing articles disposed on both sides of the passage. Each of the shelf assemblies comprises shelves arranged in plural tiers to provide spaces for placement of articles therein, the shelf assembly being located within a support frame constituting a structural member of the enclosure body of the article storing arrangement. A filter is attached to the outer surface of each support frame in which the shelf assembly is disposed. At a position external of the filter and between the filter and an outer side of the enclosure body there is disposed a partition wall secured to a component member of the enclosure body. A space is defined between the partition wall and the filter to provide an air supply passage.
Therefore, a stream of air supplied by a blower into the air supply passage is rendered highly clean through dust removal therefrom by the filter, and the air thus cleaned is introduced into the storage space from the outer side of the enclosure body. The air introduced into the storage space is recirculated to the air supply passage side by the blower.
According to the above described article storing arrangement of the prior art, the filter is attached directly to a support frame which is a constituent member of the enclosure body. Therefore, for the purpose of ascertaining the performance characteristics of the filter, it is necessary to do so under an actually mounted condition. As such, filter mounting is actually required for each performance test, which is very troublesome.